When The Dead Rise
by INA Wildfire
Summary: When a group of teenagers decide to visit an unknown Pokémon laboratory to uncover it's secrets they unleash a catastrophic event that nobody could have ever foreseen can they cure this deadly toxin before all is lost?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So I decided to rewrite the fanfic I was making reason being because I felt as though the writing was kinda awful and that I could do a lot better than that so now I present to you a new improved version of When The Dead Rise. Enjoy**

...

It was a cloudy depressing night in the city of Reaynir. The pitch black obsidian sky barely being visible by the eye. The many clouds looming over the city were a fairly uncommon sight but the many inhabitants ignored it in favour of getting some sleep so that they could continue on with their endless cycles which were commonly known as jobs. Many of the current inhabitants were peacefully resting with not much in mind but what they would be doing tomorrow. They were expecting a normal day which they would get however none of them could prepare for what the near future had in store for them and the city in which they resided. Among the many homes and citizens slept Four young teenagers blissfully unaware just what they would soon unleash upon the city.

The first teen's name was Lyra she was known by many including her close knit group of friends to be a shy young girl. The 17 year old rarely spoke especially when meeting brand new people however she was quite friendly to the one's that she had known for a while. The young teen typically wore a plain orange shirt and blue jeans when out with her close friends. She stood at roughly 5'6 making her seem short. However despite her appearance and shy personality she was not one to mess with which one person had figured out the hard way when she got in to an all out brawl with the young teen.

The next teen was a 18 year old Caucasian male originally hailing from Johoto named Jackson or Jack for short which is what he preferred to be called by the friends he had. The teen was seen by many people his age as a type who wouldn't be that in to conversing with others around him. Hell even his teachers thought this to a certain extent some outright refusing to speak to him outside of class. However this was far from reality as he was actually a calm collected guy who never stepped down from a threat if it involved him or his friends. He stood around 6 feet and typically wore a black hoodie with a skull on it and woodland camo cargo pants, despite his intimidating size he was very friendly until threatened.

The third teen's name was Barry and he was the polar opposite of Jackson unlike Jack; Barry was nothing short of a volcanoe ready to erupt. You could say he had a temper equivalent to that of a hyena that got its food stolen but he would almost immediately shoot that down with a comment that would make you want to tear him a new one. On top of his temper he was also beyond arrogant which as a result ended up with many people shunning him and hating him. His temper also got him in to quite a few scuffles with other's around him in turn leading him in to a few detentions and scoldings. He typically wore a sleeveless shirt with a brown jacket going over it and a pair of black pants to quote on quote 'complete his bad ass look' he stood at about 5'9 and was also similar to Lyra 17 years old.

The teens above all went to the same school which was called Stellar High School. However it was the weekend and the teens were all exhausted then again who wouldn't when you had to go through _THAT_ five days a week? Also on top of that all three of the young people above were scheduled to receive their graduation certificates. With those on hand the three were then planning to meet up at the local mall about an hour's walk from their individual homes and collect their Pokémon. However they would soon find out that things were going to change big time...

 **...**

It was 9:40am when the teens has finally got their certificates as proof for passing their grueling trainer's courses. The three were now standing outside Stellar high school giving it one last long look before turning away and marching towards their regions professor who would then give them their trainers cards. They would then go to the mall and receive their starters and set off to explore the world and all that was in it.

"Y'know I'm really going to miss that place" spoke Jackson who was slightly ahead if the other two in a soft tone likely remembering all that the three had gone through during their time at the high school.

He turned to the other two expecting a reply which he soon got from Barry

"Well I won't" he spat looking straight ahead "Who in their right goddamn minds would ever miss a hell-hole like that" he kept walking not even bothering to look at the two behind him. "Besides" Barry started "Now we can go on with out lives and do whatever we like"

Lyra was considered by the other two males of the group to be a shy individual. Standing at a height of 5'6 the young 18 year old was silent a lot of the time, usually only speaking when spoken to but she wasn't a person who would just take crap from other people which is something Barry quickly learnt after his first meeting with her which ended with him on the ground covering his family jewels in extreme pain. She wore a simple short sleeved shirt which was white in colour and faded blue jeans than were semi-loose, hanging around her petite frame. As for her footwear she was wearing simple purple sneakers which were not much different from her previous classmates.

Jackson was to simply put it a brute in terms of his physical strength; boasting a muscular frame that screamed fitness however the Caucasian male never did like getting in to fights which he himself though we're unnecessary similarly to Lyra he was 18. Roughly at a height of 5'10 people around him would often see him nothing short of a weak punching bag that they could use whenever they pleased of course view was quickly corrected by Jackson. He wore a black 'Bullet for my valentine' T-shirt with a jacket made out of fake leather on top of it. For his lower body he wore skinny black jeans that further highlighted the muscle on his legs and white sneakers which were slightly dirty from constant use.

Barry was considered by everybody both within the close knit group and outside of it a self centred jackass who just loved to correct everybody and make their lives a misery. All though this was true to a extent he unlike what many thought did care for people who were close to him he stood at about 5'9 and was of a mixed race decendance making his skin colour appear to look that of a person who recently go tanned unlike the other two he was 17 years old making him the youngest out of them all. He wore a simple grey hoodie with a black star on the left of his chest he also wore black sweatpants and blue shoes to finish what he liked to call "the set"

The three kept moving through the busy streets that were teeming with life; some of them getting shoved by other citizens who were rushing to their own destinations. "You can't b-be serious" spoke Lyra albeit quietly "what about all the good times we had there? You can't say that all of that was bad as well" the light skinned teen glanced at him before turning away and focusing ahead of her. "True" Barry admitted through clenched teeth "but I still fucking hated it there." They three after a few minutes of bucking over the subject arrived to the professors workplace. Outside it looked fairly basic however the interior was far from that with many notes and pieces of equipment resting on stainless steel tables. The three once inside were greeted by the regional professor known commonly as Professor Michael Harvard Walters by many.

The professor looked like your typical researcher; he wore a white lab coat that was slightly dirty from long use over a plain black short sleeved shirt. His pants looked to be that of a simplistic plain black design with not many colors or patterns. His face was sunken and wrinkly giving him the appearance of a middle aged man.

"Greetings" He spoke his voice full of life the two teens Lyra and Jack smiled at him while Barry just scoffed and turned away. "So what brings you here?" he questioned the three in front of him. "Well we were wondering" spoke Lyra softly "Well... erm" Jack cut her off before she could make a fool of herself "We were wondering if we could get three trainers cards since we had just recently graduated from High school." The professor stared at them for a short moment before smiling "follow me" he spoke happily before walking off towards a machine at the far side of the room. After reaching the machine he instructed them to scan their certificates which all three of them did with Barry going first, Jackson second and Lyra third. After that was done the professor turned to them with a wide grin plastered on his face; His moustache bristling slightly "Alrighty then I assume that you already know how things work from this point" he asked with a hint of curiosity

Barry spoke up "Course we do grandpa" rolling his eyes at the elderly researcher who didn't seem to be phased much by his comment, well if he was he was certainly good at hiding it. "Barry! W-what the hell? At least show some freaking respect. After all he is the one who is being kind enough to get us ready to hit the road" Lyra scolded; glaring at the male next to her. Barrie shocked at her sudden outburst recovered a few seconds later while mumbling under his breath about how he would show respect to the old coot when he was six feet under. He of course was promptly whacked on the back of the head by Jackson who was silent throughout the whole ordeal.

"Alright so now you three can come with me and collect your starters; they are just in the next room." Barry jumped in excitement and ran at a breakneck speed towards the door only to be stopped by Lyra who grabbed his hoodie and pulled him back towards her with slight difficulty while shooting him a glare. He simply huffed and faced away from her acting like a spoiled child who didn't get what they wanted during Christmas. "Well someone is eager aren't they" chuckled the professor. "ok now follow me" he spoke leading the trio to a small table containing three red and white spheres known as pokeballs. "So do we just choose which one we would like?" questioned Jackson turning towards the professor slightly. "I'm pretty sure tha-that is what we are supposed to do" said Lyra staring at the poke balls on the table particularly on the one to the right of the table.

"Okay" the elderly professor proclaimed catching the attention of the three teenagers "these 3 pokeballs" contain 3 Pokémon that are native to this region specifically. He paused for a few moments to think about what to say next "The left one contains a Charmander which is a fire type, the middle one contains a pokemon known most commonly as a Bulbasaur this type of pokemon is a grass type as you probably all know and the final ball on the right of the table contains a Squirtle which as you all know is a water type. The professor after finishing his sentence let out a small cough before looking at the three teens in front of him. "So I am correct in assuming you all had a type of pokemon in mind before coming here?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the trio.

...

...

...

The three remained silent for a few moments before coming to a decision on which pokemon they would each choose to take with them.

"Charmander!" yelled Barry happily staring at the ball in anticipation

"Bulbasaur!" Jackson spoke in a more calmed manner that Barry but one could still tell that he was bursting with excitement

"Squirtle I suppose" Lyra quietly replied to the question gazing at the right ball

"Alright so it's settled then" the professor spoke eyeing the three young trainers who were busy staring at the balls that contained their chosen pokemon "keep in mind that you can't just go and discard your pokemon for another better looking one are you all sure you want the pokemon you have chosen?"

"Yes!" Barry practically yelled while the other two more civilised people replied with a simple of course to the professor's question.

"Alright" said the renowned ageing professor "take the pokeballs that contain your chosen starters so you can get your journeys started. I wish you the best of luck in all of your journeys." The trio thanked him before turning around and leaving the room to make their way to the exit of the building. "Just before you go" called the professor. "I am right in assuming that you have all the equipment you need for your journey?"

"Yup" said Barry without looking at the professor "We packed it all the night before gramps so there was no need to worry about it today". The professor mumbled something under his breath likely cursing the teen for his obnoxious behaviour and joking attitude before looking back up at the three novice trainers "Well" he spoke "It's always good to check twice just to make sure, anyway farewell and good luck on your journeys" the professor said in a upbeat tone while waving at the trio of retreating trainers. The ageing professor kept waving at them until they were all out of sight before sighing to himself.

"I really do wonder if I made the right choice to give them starters and help them set off... Oh well no use in regretting it now!" he said to nobody in particular before turning around and walking calmly back in to the building; closing the door behind him.

 **A/N: Well that wraps up the first chapter of this story please rate and review and just as a side note sorry for not posting or writing a new chapter in forever I recently started College and I am bring swamped with exams and revision material. Also I decided to make the story more realistic and not rush through it as the previous versions feel rushed in my personal opinion expect a new chapter soon where more characters will be introduced. Also I just realised it's 2:31am so... yeah... have a nice day and I hope you enjoyed the rewritten version.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just want to start off by saying that I am sorry for not updating for so long. I have exams to prepare for, college to get through and such. Furthermore I realised that there are a few issues with the first chapter, one being that the descriptions of the characters were mentioned twice. This has been fixed however. Anyway hope you enjoy R and R please.**

 **...**

The three teens after collecting their starters from the professor decided that it would be best for them to visit their families one last time before setting off in to the woodland surrounding the city. Their visits were surprisingly fast and smooth with each of their families with only a few of their relatives getting upset at the prospect of the teens travelling the world on their own. Some even tried to convince the teens from leaving but gave up once seeing that nothing was going to change their minds.

After all the 'goodbyes' were said the three were standing just on the outskirts of the forest. They were so close in fact that they could almost reach out and touch the lush green trees that were full of life. "Well? Are we just gonna stand here gaping or are we going to get going?" asked Barry with a grin. He stared at the scenery ahead of him; eager to explore the vast expanse that was just mere meters away.

The other two didn't respond at first which quickly got on Barry's nerves. He was about to ask them about what the holdup was before Jackson decided to speak. "Y'know" he said calmly "I never thought that I would get the chance to become a trainer. Deep down I expected to fail; but here I am about to go on a journey of a lifetime. It's just so surprising and in a sense refreshing." Lyra stared at him for a moment before deciding to speak up

"I agree" she said in a quiet tone while staring at the entrance of the forest. "I never thought that I would get this far." The three were silent for a moment each thinking about the time they spent at the city and what awaited them in the future. After a few moments the teens began walking at a slow pace towards the forest excited to begin their journey. Of course some were more excited than others but that didn't truly matter.

 **Short time skip**

The three teens have been traveling for a few hours on the beaten path that cut through the forest. The area itself was called route 1 on the map the three each carried however which did not surprise the trio whatsoever as they already knew from their previous studies that taught them the about the area surrounding Reaynir.

"How much longer do we have to go?" Barry whined annoying the other two of his companions to no end. "Can you PLEASE just shut up Barry? Please for a few minutes at least?" Said Jackson who was starting to lose his patience due to Barry's incessant and constant whining "We're just searching for a place that we can set up camp alright; once we do that we can call it a day."

The two continued to argue with each other while searching for a suitable place to set up to camp. Although they were only walking for a few hours at the most the three knew that it would take them time to prepare a campsite and get all the necessary things needed to start a fire to cook on. Lyra sighed softly to herself while stepping over various twigs and other debris that littered the ground. She simply couldn't be bothered at that point to break up the two males (who were still going at it) from their argument.

After walking for a few hours through the forest which got denser ever step they took the three trainer's finally stumbled upon a clear area with a small body of crystal blue water.

All three of the teens sighed from relief; looking forward to finally being able to relax and take a break from walking for the rest of the day. All around them were the sounds of different Pòkemon who were all going about their own daily routines.

"Finally!" exclaimed Barry while plopped unceremoniously on the ground "A place we can use to rest for the night."

Jackson stared down at him from where he was standing

"True but we still need to set up our sleeping tents and go collect firewood for tonight. Thankfully it hasn't rained just yet so we can go and collect anything we need to make a fire around the clearing"

"Yeah I know" Barry said while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly "We should just get this over and done with"

Lyra decided to cut in "Look we should probably set up everything soon so how about this. I'll go and get the firewood and you two set up the tents is that fine with you two?"

The two looked at her with concern "you're going to be ok right" Jackson asked in a worried tone while observing her

"Yes I'll be fine! I can look after myself alright?" she exclaimed in annoyance.

"Alright just be careful ok?" and with that Lyra walked off to a different part of the clearing to search for firewood.

"We should start setting up the tents you know" added Barry while looking at Jackson. "Fine" he replied so the three began to do their own things to prepare for the night without even realising that they were being watched by a pair of red eyes from afar.

Lyra POV

I stormed off in search of firewood for tonight. I swear that the two of them are way too overprotective of me and it annoys me to no end. I mean I understand why but I'm not some damsel in distress I can easily look after myself if I have to. I don't need a damn bodyguard to watch over me 24/7.

"Forget it" I mumbled under my breath while wandering around and collecting dry sticks for the fire tonight.

Truth be told I should have expected that from them... they're like brothers to me and I'm like a sister to them so I suppose that it makes sense that they would be protective of me. But still...

"Alright that should do it" I spoke with a happy tone "now to just get it back and get that fire going"

3rd person

After a hour or so Lyra returned to the clearing carrying with her a great deal of firewood in her hands. The two stared at her for a moment surprised at the sheer amount of wood she had gathered before standing up and helping her carry it all to the area that would be used to light the fire.

By this point the sun was beginning to set and the air around the trio was starting to get more and more frigid.

"We need to hurry up and get this fire going" said Barry while rubbing both of his hands together quickly in an attempt to stay warm. "It's freezing, I'm hungry and I can barely see 5 feet ahead of me" he continued.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Lyra asked while observing the area around them. "If we don't hurry up night will fall and I'm pretty sure that any nocturnal Pokémon that see's us won't be too happy"

Although the tents were already set up for use the fire was not. The three needed to get the fire going or else they would go hungry and cold tonight. Nobody spoke for a short while before Jackson snapped his fingers which in turn alerted the other two who gave him questioning looks.

"I have an idea" Jackson said "we could use Barry's Charmander and light a fire that way" he suggested "Plus it's quick and easy; call him out and get a fire going"

"Good idea" commented Lyra "Plus we haven't called out our Pokémon yet. We should call them out in my opinion and let them stretch their legs for a bit"

"Alright sounds good to me" spoke Barry; a few seconds later all three Pokémon were released from their pokèballs by their owners.

Each of them happily shouted their names before staring at their trainers with a happy expression.

A few moments later the and the sticks which were gathered were set alight by a quick flamethrower thanks to Barry's Charmander.

"Well... now that we have all that set up we should probably get some rest it's almost 12 in the morning" Jackson Said While stretching.

The other two trainers nodded in silence before smiling at each other and the Pokémon that were standing close by.

However just before either of the three trainers or their starters could make their way to their separate tents a loud shriek had filled the air around them which resulted in them jumping in both surprise and also fright.

Moments after the loud shriek a blue figure was sent hurdling towards them...

 **...**

 **A/N – Finally managed to finish this chapter. It took so long for me to finally find an opportunity to write this due to college and whatnot. Tell me what you thing by reviewing or by a PM. Any feedback is always appreciated and see you next time and also much sooner.**


End file.
